


The Escape from Azkaban.

by thescavalry



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Prisoner of Azkaban, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescavalry/pseuds/thescavalry
Summary: My version of how I think Sirius escaped Azkaban. One shot.





	The Escape from Azkaban.

The dark gloom of the prison had already made a place in his soul and rested in there, sucking all life he had left. Sirius Black, an innocent man had spent 12 years in Azkaban for a crime he never even committed. 

He had lost tons of weight. His rib cage was practically visible. His teeth had rotted out, and his odor had become so unbearable Sirius didn’t even notice anymore. 

He lay with his head against the wall, facing the cell bars. His cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange was in the cell beside his, amongst many other Death Eaters. The whole Wizarding world, and muggle word; believed him to be a murderer. Oh, but he would be one day. When he broke out and took his revenge on Peter Pettigrew, the traitor who landed him in this hell in the first place; and even worse, had his two best friends killed in the process. 

Sirius had made a grave mistake by trusting the rat, and an even graver mistake by thinking Remus Lupin was a traitor. He let out a small humored huff. Oh, how that backfired. Remus probably believed Sirius to be the thieving backstabber. Sirius had this coming for trusting the wrong people, and letting go of the ones that would never betray their friends. 

Sirius listened as the harsh waves crashed against the isolated building. The noise he had grown so used to. He had spent so long in here, he long forgotten there was anything outside these walls. 

It is not a rumor that prisoners in Azkaban go mad within weeks of imprisonment, but Sirius had clung tightly onto his innocence and refused to let it be taken from him. Even as the Dementors tried so hard to suck every inch of sanity out of him, he refused to lose himself.

Twelve years. Twelve years he had barely hung onto his own life. 

Sirius stood up. He felt weak and wobbly, and had to clutch the wall behind him for support. He let out a struggling breath, and the prisoner in front of his cell let out a loud, maniacal chuckle; causing Bellatrix, who was right next to Sirius’, chuckle as well. 

Sirius fell, not being able to hold up his own weight at the moment from how weak he felt, and took a large breather, blocking out all the sounds suddenly erupting through the prison. He looked up and a Dementor floated by, then he stood on all fours. 

This would not be the first time Sirius attempted to transform into his Animagus form for escape. He tried at first, but his body would not fit through the bars, and eventually he was forced to give up before his form became too known. The last time, which was about nine years ago, he had nearly made it through, except his hips got stuck in the bars and he couldn’t move forward another inch. 

He eventually stopped trying. The effort into transforming into his Animagus form at will began to become too much. For he had gotten so weak and distraught with the Dementors around he could barely think of doing so. 

But time had been wasted. Twelve years. Twelve years he had suffered a great amount of regret over not making the right decisions. But Sirius Black refused to die in Azkaban. His mind was set on deep determination, and he surprised himself when he began transforming into a large black dog. 

He stood on all fours a moment, staring at the bars. His body, even as an Animagus felt so weak, he wasn’t sure how far he’d get before he got caught. If he got caught. 

Sirius made way to the bars and easily slipped through. He wasn’t too surprised. It had been so long since he had tried, and through those long, forbidding years he had began to starve. 

Now, was the hard part. He didn’t have a plan mapped out on how he was going to escape. This was a wing it or suffer until he was dead situation he was in. Sirius moved forward. Ears up and alert, eyes scanning the area. 

“Oooh, puppy going for a walk?” Bellatrix said as Sirius walked by her cell. She was giving him a rotten grin, leaning against the bar and twirling her hair. “You’re probably going to drown out there.” She started giggling at her own assumption. “You’re not gonna get past the Dementors! Oh, and then they’re going to perform the kiss on you, for tryin’ to esca-” 

Before Bellatrix could even finish, Sirius lifted his leg toward her cell and began to urinate on the ground an inch away from her feet. Bellatrix jumped back with a disgusted shriek and then turned back at him, both hands now gripping the bars until her knuckles went white. “You’re gonna pay for that you disgusting-” 

But Sirius had already started his journey. He no longer heard a word she said. 

Once outside, Sirius looked up. Hundreds of Dementors swarm the air, circling and guarding the prison. He gave a moment, and none of the Dementors seemed to notice his presence. 

The loud waves crashed harshly against the walls of the prison, and from afar, Sirius saw land. It was a start, but he would have to swim. 

One-hundred percent positive Sirius wasn’t going to make it, he lept into the water without second thoughts. He began sinking, but he forced whatever strength he had left in him to do the work he needed it to do. And he began swimming. Water crashed into his face, blinding him for moments from his destination. 

But he kept going. And eventually, after a rough journey, he had made it to land. He formed back into his true form, and coughed up water, then lay flat on his back to give himself a moment; and just laughed. 

He laughed and laughed at the thought of what Peter Pettigrew was in for. He laughed at the thought of ending the true murderers life and avenging James and Lily. Then he stopped.

He thought of Harry Potter, his Godson, who he’d also have the chance to see, and hopefully, take under his own wing. And that thought alone was enough to get Sirius up and moving.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly fun to write. It's not the best, but I'm also not one of the best writers out there. (As of now. Maybe one day I'll improve.) I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it anyways and I am open to any suggestions of improvement!


End file.
